


It Ain't Gonna Spoon Itself

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: When the gang needs to take care of a ghost haunting a couple's retreat, Team Free Will knows what to do. Dean and Castiel make sure to blend in, pretending to be a married couple while Jack and Sam track down the ghost.But while pretending, real feelings come to the surface and now that the floodgates are open, Dean having a hard time stopping those feelings from spilling out.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 28
Kudos: 345





	It Ain't Gonna Spoon Itself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/gifts).



> Written for my LOVELY friend Foxy <3 <3 I love you you beautiful human and I hope you're having the happiest birthday. <3 <3 
> 
> Shoutout to Shikaro for beta reading <3

Dean squirms in his seat as the woman across the desk looks at her clipboard. He looks down at his little white board, twirling the marker between his fingers. “We got this,” he whispers to Cas, looking around at the other couples. 

“Shouldn’t we be more focused on finding the ghost?”

Dean shrugs, leaning back in his chair. “Sammy and Jack have that part taken care of,” he whispers back. “It’s our job to make sure nothing happens to these people.”

The couple to Cas’ right snuggle up together, one of them wrapping their arm around the other’s shoulder. The couple to Dean’s left are holding hands. He really needs to step up his game if he wants these people to actually believe they’re a couple. 

Dean leans back in his chair, putting his arm around Cas’ shoulder. Cas looks at him from the corner of his eye. “Just snuggling with my  _ husband _ ,” he whispers. 

“I didn’t take you for the PDA type, Dean,” Cas says back, his voice lowered even more than usual and it washes over Dean, making his jeans a bit tighter in the front. 

“Let’s begin with our first question,” Toni, the director of the retreat, announces, smiling at everyone. “This is going to be just like the newlywed game. You’ll write down your answers on your boards, hoping to match what your partner says.” Easy enough. “Pick which partner will be going first in the hot seat.”

“You wanna go first, Cas?”

“Sure.”

“Alright. First question. Favorite color.”

Dean smiles. This should be an easy one. 

Cas flips his white board around. “Green. Just like Dean’s eyes,” he says with a soft smile that makes Dean’s chest warm. Until he realizes, son of a bitch! He was wrong! 

Dean turns to Cas, showing off his board. “I said blue. Like your own eyes. And the tie you always insist on wearing.”

The other two couples get the right answers. 

“Next question,” Toni says with a kind smile. “Favorite meal.”

“I know this one,” Dean whispers under his breath, scribbling his answer out. 

Cas turns his white board. “PB&J.” Then he adds so only Dean can hear. “I enjoyed them immensely while I was human.”

Dean rolls his eyes, flipping his board. “I said burgers. Because that’s what you always order when we go out.”

“Yeah, so you can have two burgers, Dean.”

And yeah, that’s true. But that also means Dean’s gotten two answers in a row wrong while the other couples have been spot on with each other. It makes Dean’s belly twist. Yes, he’s competitive but there’s something more to his unease, something he’s not willing to admit. 

As they play, Dean gets a couple answers right, a couple more wrong. And then it’s time to switch. 

“Is your partner the big spoon? Or the little spoon?”

Dean feels his cheeks heat as he thinks about cuddling or sleeping with his best friend. There have been times they’ve had late movie nights and Dean has woken up against Cas’ shoulder but that’s different. It  _ is _ , damn it! 

They flip their boards at the same time and Dean snorts. “You were supposed to write which  _ I _ am, Cas.”

Cas raises his brow. “I did,” he says simply, his voice doing that thing where it goes lower. Dean’s eyes dart back down to the board, reading ‘small spoon’. 

Dean looks away, his cheeks flaming. “Yeah, okay, fine.” That brings a smile to Cas’ lips and Dean thinks it’s worth it. 

As they play, Dean is struck with how well Cas knows him. Knows his coffee order, knows his favorite flannel, knows his favorite season. There’s even a question about Baby that Cas nails. With each correct answer, Dean loses himself a little more. At this point, it’s not really a secret that he’s head over heels in love with his best friend. Dean’s pretty sure everyone knows, including Cas himself. And at this point Dean is too embarrassed to say anything, not wanting to actually hear Cas’ rejection. This thing, whatever it is, it’s  _ good _ . Really. And if this is all Dean’s ever gonna get, it’s  _ enough _ . 

After the game everyone heads over to the little bar area they have, celebrating with beers and fun banter. And all the while, Dean can’t stop touching Cas. A hand at his lower back, an arm around his shoulders. He even adjusts Cas’ tie for him. It’s like now that the flood gates are open, Dean can’t seem to shut them back down. 

When they get back to their room, Dean stares at the lone bed and let’s himself  _ long _ . The beer in his belly makes him warm all over. And it’s obviously the beer that makes him blurt out, “you know, I’ve never actually been the little spoon before.”

Cas pauses, his shoulders tensing up to his ears. He turns around slowly, looking at Dean. “What?”

Dean looks away, giving a shrug. “I’ve never been the little spoon. And you never know who could be barging in here. I think to keep our covers, we should sleep together. And maybe, you know, I could try out if I’m  _ actually _ a little spoon. Or whatever.”

“Oh,” Cas says softly. “Okay.”

Dean feels his lips tip up. “Okay. Cool.”

Dean’s stomach fills with nerves as he strips out of his clothes down to his boxers and undershirt. They both get under the covers and lay down. It’s  _ awkward _ as they both stare up at the ceiling, side by side. He lets out a long breath before turning onto his side, putting his back to Cas. 

“Come on,” he says, his voice husky. “It ain’t gonna spoon itself.”

There’s a huff of amusement behind him before Cas is sliding over. Dean sucks in a shaky breath as the warmth of Cas’ chest touches Dean’s back. He moves his hips back slightly until he’s pressed right up against Cas’ groin. They  _ fit _ . And when Cas wraps his arm around Dean’s middle, Dean wonders why he ever thought he was a big spoon to begin with because this is the most comfortable he’s been in a  _ long _ time. This might even be better than his memory foam mattress. 

“How’s this?” Cas asks, his breath fanning across the back of Dean’s neck and making him shiver. “Are you cold?”

“N-no,” he stutters out, trying to get himself to relax into Cas’ embrace. “I’m good. You good?”

“Very.”

Dean closes his eyes a moment, just letting himself enjoy the feeling of Cas pressed against him. But the problem is, well, that  _ Cas _ is  _ pressed against him _ . His cock starts to fill with blood and his cheeks begin to heat. He tries desperately not to squirm but fails miserably, moving his hips slightly against Cas’ groin. Cas sucks in a sharp breath, the arm around Dean’s middle tightening. 

“Dean,” Cas says, his voice questioning and small. “I believe that’s a bit more than spooning.”

A surprised chuckle leaves his lips at that and he can’t help but smirk. “More like forking.”

Cas laughs, leaning his forehead against Dean’s shoulder. The arm around his middle grows daring and Dean looks down, watching as Cas’ long fingers slide under his shirt, touching his bare skin. He shivers again at the feather light touches. 

Dean licks his lips. “Cas. You don’t have to-”

“I know I don’t have to. I won’t,” Cas says and Dean’s heart sinks. But then Cas adds, “not unless you ask me to.”

“Oh,” Dean breathes, feeling like his nerves are all standing on edge with anticipation. “I uh, don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.”

“You wouldn’t. Dean I-”

“Don’t.”

“But Dean.”

“I’m serious, Cas,” Dean says desperately. “Don’t say it unless you mean it. I- I don’t think I could take it.”

Cas’ arm tightens even more and Dean just barely keeps himself from shaking as Cas kisses the side of his neck. “You know what I wanna say. Even if you’re not ready to hear it. I have for a long time.”

Dean’s head is reeling with this information. For so long he didn’t even let himself hope because he assumed it was more likely he’d die of old age than to have a fucking angel of the Lord love him back. And Cas is just saying it, like it’s no big deal, like it’s not shattering Dean’s entire fucking world. 

Without another thought, Dean turns his head enough to kiss Cas’ lips. Cas makes a surprised noise before he’s melting into the kiss, his lips moving in sync with Dean’s. If Dean thought that love confession was earth shattering, this kiss was putting his world back together, piece by piece. 

“Oh,” Cas breathes against Dean’s lips, his lashes fluttering. “I didn’t realize you-”

“I do,” Dean says right away. “I feel the same.”

Cas’ hand slides up Dean’s torso until it’s holding Dean’s chin gently. Then Cas is dipping back down, kissing him again. This time it’s less chaste as Cas’ tongue slips between his lips. Dean shudders in pleasure, his hips moving without his permission, riding back against Cas’ erection, moaning at the feel of it. 

Cas’ stubble rubs against his cheek, making his stomach flutter almost violently. His hands shake as he grabs Cas’ wrist, leading his hand down his body and laying it against his erection. Cas closes his hand over Dean’s cock, squeezing him through his boxers. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dean murmurs against Cas’ lips, feeling his cock  _ jerk _ against Cas’ grip. 

Dean turns his head away so he’s not straining his neck and Cas’ lips attach themselves to the back of his neck, kissing and sucking marks into his skin. The feeling forces a moan from his lips and for once, Dean feels unashamed and wanton, free to enjoy himself fully. 

There’s a sharp intake of breath against his neck when Cas’ hand dips into his boxers, taking hold of his cock with no barrier between them. Dean has to close his eyes for a moment, willing himself not to instantly come. He might have stroked himself a million times to the fantasy of Cas touching him but that did  _ nothing _ to prepare him for the real thing. 

“This feels,” Cas starts but he cuts himself off with a groan, his hips moving against Dean’s ass cheek. “Fuck, incredible.”

“It’s gonna get even better,” Dean whispers, shoving his boxers down to mid thigh before reaching back and trying to do the same to Cas. Together, they manage to get his boxers down too. “Here,” Dean says, lifting his thigh and tugging Cas forward. Once his dick is between his thighs and snug in his crack, Dean puts his leg back down, making a tunnel for Cas to fuck into. 

“Dean,” Cas moans out low and long as he shoves forward. His hard, hot erection slides down Dean’s crack, his head bumping against the back of Dean’s balls. 

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean murmurs, his right hand reaching back and gripping Cas’ hip tightly. “Yeah, come on.”

As Cas moves, his hand continues to stroke Dean. They move in sync, like they do when they’re fighting monsters, in tune with the other. Cas cries out before biting down on Dean’s shoulder. The first splash of warmth between Dean’s legs sets off his own orgasm and he spills over Cas’ hand. 

“Fuck, man,” Dean murmurs, his body going limp against the bed. He turns over so they’re facing each other and the movement brings attention to the mess between his thighs. He wrinkles his nose only to have Cas lean forward and kiss his nose. 

“I’ve got it,” Cas says before snapping his fingers, using his angelic mojo to whisk the mess away. 

“Well that’ll come in handy in the future,” Dean tells him with a smile. 

Cas’ face lights up and his smile is so wide it makes his eyes crinkle at the corners. “That uh, that’s really nice to hear, Dean.”

“You were worried,” Dean says slowly. “That this was a one time thing.”

“I hoped it wasn’t.”

Dean shakes his head, his hand coming up to rest on Cas’ cheek. “Let me spell it out then,” he says. “I want you, Cas. I need you.” Then he clears his throat and adds, “I love you.”

Cas’ face looks like Dean’s just given him the greatest gift. “I love you, too.”

Dean kisses Cas. Just because he can. Just because he’s not sure this will  _ ever _ grow old. “How do you think Sam and Jack are doing with the case?” 

Just then, Dean’s phone pings with a new message. He grabs his phone, letting out a snort. “Apparently they sent the ghost to rest two days ago.”

Cas snorts, shaking his head. And then he’s pulling Dean against his chest, wrapping his arms around Dean and just holding him. They lay like that in silence and Dean’s not sure he’s ever felt this content. God is taken care of, Jack is safe, things are back to  _ normal _ , and now he’s got Cas in a way he only dreamed of having him. Dean would be worried he’d died and gone to heaven if it wasn’t for the interrupting moose knocking down his door in the morning. 


End file.
